A day of revenge
by flightofthefirebird
Summary: When Kirisaki Daichi lose their game against Seirin in the Winter Cup preliminaries, a bitter Hanamiya finds a way of exacting his revenge on the team that beat him. Warning: contains graphic violence which may be triggering.
1. Chapter 1

"You're the first ones to ruin my plans this badly," Hanamiya snarled, his eyes panning over the Seirin team. His eyes darted from one person to the next, inwardly cursing each one. His eyes lingered on the short blue-haired kid. How irritating that the weakest person on the team was the one who most contributed to his downfall. His eye started to twitch as he made a pledge against the team that had just defeated him.

"I'll make you regret this for the rest of your lives."

Hanamiya was quick to change and escape from his teammates. After their loss no-one was keen to reopen any wounds, least of all him. He wasn't used to his opponents' misfortune becoming his own. And they had no more chances left to turn around what had been dealt to them. For Hanamiya and many others in the team, it was their last chance to play in the Kirisaki uniform. The very match they had just played was the one and only chance he had to get back at Seirin. Curse them! If only he had another-

The sound of someone dribbling threw Hanamiya off his line of thought. Who the fuck was playing basketball at a time like this? But . . . he really needed someone to take out his frustration on right now. Hanamiya tried to search for the source of the sound, not finding it at first but eventually locking his sights on a small boy. As he watched, the kid took a shot at goal, but missed. Hanamiya smirked. This guy sucked! He was about to give him a piece of his mind when he realized something. The kid was wearing a Seirin uniform. This couldn't have worked out more perfectly.

Kuroko dribbled the ball and shot at the hoop. The ball spun around the outside of the ring and missed, but he couldn't stop a small smile from reaching his expression. Seirin was going to the Winter Cup. Exhaustion tugged at his muscles, holding him back, but Kuroko couldn't sit still. Adrenalin powered his body through the seemingly thick air as he jumped, shooting the ball successfully this time.

I can't wait to play the sport I love, with all the friends I've made, Kuroko thought. I will make them the best in Japan!

Another shot veered off course and he walked over to pick it up. But someone had beaten him to it. Kuroko frowned; he hadn't heard anyone else arrive, but took the ball from the other.

"Thank..." he started, but the other cut him off.

"Kuroko," the unfamiliar face sneered. Kuroko's eyes went wide.

"Hanamiya."

* * *

What do you think? Please review or tell me what you think should happen


	2. Chapter 2

The amount of hatred he could feel flowing from Hanamiya took him aback. His dark eyes were full of murderous intent, and his fists were clenched so tight his veins showed through his skin. Kuroko took a step back, losing his grip on the forgotten basketball in his hands. Hanamiya's face twisted into something resembling a smile, but even if that was what he intended, it looked a lot more like the lips of a person in pain, or a dog about to attack. Kuroko thought about using misdirection but the raven head's eyes weren't going anywhere. He flinched as Hanamiya took advantage of the situation and grabbed Kuroko before he could escape. Shit. He had to think of something fast.

"Kaga-" Kuroko called before one of Hanamiya's hands gripped his throat. His cry turned into a gargle as he was lifted one-handed off the ground.

"He can't hear you," came a hiss from his captor.

Kuroko reflexively strained to breathe, his hands on Hanamiya's, but didn't struggle. He knew it was pointless against someone who's whole purpose in life was to make other people suffer. His neck was taking most of the strain and it felt like his head was going to explode. Kuroko's vision blurred and he suddenly felt like he was falling, even though his eyes told him he was still in Hanamiya's grasp. The taller boy, feeling Kuroko lose consciousness, let him go. Kuroko slumped to the ground, struggling for oxygen. Feeling utterly helpless, a few tears leaked down his face as he stared at the ground. Hanamiya forced his jaw up until he had no choice but to look into the bottomless, excited eyes.

He's already keeping his promise, the blue head realized as a shiver went up his spine.

* * *

Kagami was sure he'd find Kuroko by the basketball hoop outside. He had watched everyone's expressions as they walked off the court, and even Seirin's poker-faced shadow had showed happiness at the result. And by the quiver of his hands Kuroko looked like he couldn't sit still. That's why Kagami thought he'd be playing basketball. But when he went outside, the blue head was nowhere to be found. He shrugged. Vanishing was a part of Kuroko's nature. Even his own team had to wait until he showed himself again. There wasn't much he could do except report back to Seirin.

Riko's expression looked like that of a cat dragged backwards through a thorn bush, despite the result of the match.

"First years... always running off without telling me," she muttered, placing a vice-like grip on Kagami's head.

"Oww," he complained, while the rest of Seirin looked on in sympathy.

Eventually Riko released her victim and gave orders to the rest of the team.

"We can't leave until we find him. Everyone split up and look for Kuroko."

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko opened his eyes. It seemed he had passed out. He could feel the wind on his skin and realized he must be in a different location. He tried to get his muscles to pick himself up but already fatigued from playing basketball, the effort failed. His head ached and when he breathed in his ribs sent a sharp pain through his insides. He lay there on the ground, waiting for something to happen, when Hanamiya stroked his face.

Kuroko started in surprise. Hanamiya chuckled.

"I can do whatever I want right now," he whispered, leaning over the fallen shadow. "Your teammates can't help you anymore."

He leaned further onto him, pressing Kuroko flat against the cold ground. Kuroko's heart raced. He couldn't move. He was completely at the mercy of Hanamiya and it didn't look like he had good intentions. He felt himself start to shake.

With a sudden movement, Hanamiya grabbed hold of Kuroko's left arm. Kuroko barely had time to react before pain flooded his senses. He didn't need to look at his arm to know that it was broken. As a kid he'd fallen enough times to be able to recognize the feeling.

"Nngh" he protested, but another wave of pain left him gasping, this time from his leg. It was then that Kuroko realized what his captor was doing. He was making sure that Kuroko couldn't play in the Winter Cup. In fact, considering what he had done to Kiyoshi, he might not be able to play basketball ever again. Kuroko felt fear shoot through his body at that thought, and started to panic.

"Kagami," he pleaded, desperate. "Hyuga. Someone."

"Shhhh," Hanamiya pressed a finger to Kuroko's lips gently. "We're not done yet."

After breaking all four limbs, Kuroko was barely conscious. He was moaning uncontrollably, despite his best efforts to not react to the other boy. In his state he couldn't make very much noise, but for Hanamiya, it was the sweetest sound in the world.

"That's more like it, Kuroko," he approved. "Now beg for your life like the trash you are."

Kuroko looked upwards, dazed. "Fuck you," was what escaped his lips.

Hanamiya growled. "Thats not," he said, each syllable causing a flash of agony in his head, "..what I told you to say!"

A whimper escaped him unwittingly. Everything felt heavy, and his chest felt like it was burning. He could barely see what was happening.

"Weak," he heard. "They're all the same when they're broken."

Kuroko felt a moment of weightlessness. And then . . . blissful nothing.

* * *

Hanamiya was disappointed. He wanted to see Kuroko writhe, beg for him to stop. But he had already passed out before that could happen. He would have to settle with this for now. Besides, his team would be the ones writhing in pain soon.

A ring pierced the air. It was coming from Kuroko. His cellphone...

Hanamiya took the phone and smashed it. Those Seirin bastards were already looking for him. He spared a pitied glance at the former shadow of Seirin. So maybe he wouldn't die. But now thanks to him, Seirin would lose in the Winter Cup. And that would kill the kid. He smirked. That hadn't been his plan, but it would work out better in the end. Maybe he'd even pay the boy a visit later at the hospital.

* * *

Next time: Seirin's reaction.

Please tell me what you think about this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Izuki stopped, hands on his knees and panting. Man . . . he was supposed to have finished his workout for today in their match, but after Kuroko went missing he had drawn the short straw and had to climb up who even knows how many stairs up to the roof. I guess he'd have to suck it up . . . heh. Smiling at the straw pun, he reached the top story at last. The smile faded immediately from his lips as he registered the scene.

"Kuroko! Are you alright?" he blurted.

No response. "What am I saying," Izuki admonished, squeezing his eyes shut. "He's obviously not alright."

He stood there for a while, unsure of what to do, before flipping out his phone and dialing Riko's number. She answered on the first ring.

"You've found him?" came the hopeful question.

"Uh . Yeah." Izuki's voice was shaking as much as the rest of him. "Come up to the roof, quickly."

"Got it."

Izuki held the phone to his ear even after his coach hung up. The dial tone was strangely comforting in the sense that he knew what it was going to do. He didn't know what would happen if he opened his eyes again. He hoped that Kuroko was playing a trick on him, that maybe, his eyes had been deceived and the scene would be different to how he left it. But Izuki knew he was just hoping. He should at least try to help the boy, because if first glances were anything to go by, he was in trouble. He took a deep breath, steeling himself, and looked back at the scene.

The ground was painted with blood - _Kuroko's_ blood - and he was lying in a crumpled heap with his clothes reduced to bloody tatters. Slashes ran up his torso all the way up to his extremities, and his limbs were assembled in a way that loosely resembled a branch of a tree. Upon closer inspection he could see that any visible skin was dappled with bruises. Izuki turned away, feeling nauseous. Not long earlier he was celebrating their win with the rest of Seirin and now? This had happened. How had this happened?

"Izuki?"

"Riko . . ."

Izuki heard a sharp intake of breath. A moment of silence, and then:

"Call an ambulance."

"Oh my god." That was Hyuga.

"Kuroko? Can you hear me?" Riko was trying to communicate with the unconscious shadow.

The rest of Seirin arrived, and after that he wasn't sure what happened. Everyone's reactions started to feel fake, like a movie that had really bad acting and the worst scene was stuck on repeat, playing over and over again. His teammates all looked at each other in horror, whispering to one another, their voices blurring into one. And what he couldn't shake was the memory of Kuroko lying lifeless on the ground in front of him. His blood . . . so much blood . . . staining the ground around him.

Having the eagle eye wasn't always a benefit. He remembered everything.

* * *

I apologize for the short chapter but there will be more reactions at the hospital next chapter, from the rest of Seirin and maybe the GoM.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story; it would be great if you could keep giving me feedback ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Riko went with Kuroko in the ambulance. She left the third-years in charge of taking the rest of the team to the hospital. Kiyoshi guided Izuki and the others away from the scene as the police arrived. One policeman wanted to talk to him about what happened, and Izuki told him everything he knew, but it passed quickly and he barely remembered what he had said. Izuki was going over the scene in his mind anyway; it was hard to distinguish one cycle from the next.

He didn't notice when they reached the hospital. He was only aware that he was in a waiting room as Kagami started speaking.

"I should have been there." Even Kagami looked slightly surprised as the words came out of his mouth. Everyone stared at him, unsure of what to say. Their ace was trembling, his face twisted and staring at the ground. His voice quivered as he spoke, and his vision blurred as his eyes filled up with tears.

"If I was there this wouldn't have happened . . . it's my fault he's-"

Kagami broke there, his voice failing him. Hyuga, feeling the need to say something but not knowing exactly what, patted him on the back.

"It isn't your fault," he said lamely. He was about to say something more embarrassing when Riko burst in.

"He's in surgery now. Two broken ribs, a punctured lung and three blood transfusions so far. I don't know what's going to happen."

No one spoke. The whole team felt the silence inside themselves; to break it would be like breaking Kuroko himself.

Riko clapped her hands, startling all of them. "What are you all doing? When Kuroko wakes up he'll be ashamed to see you sitting here looking sad."

A few murmurs went around the room, but no conversations stuck. Hyuga was staring off into space and Kagami went outside for some 'air' (the resulting crashes eluded to the fact that air might not be all he needed). Mitobe and Koga started a game of rock-paper-scissors but it gradually died down. Riko thought about tripling everyone's training regime for ignoring her but figured that would have the opposite effect to what she wanted. Like her team, she was anxious for news about Kuroko's condition. It was just a waiting game until then.

A slight rumble had the team looking around in surprise. The ground was shaking - was it an earthquake?

Before they could hide under their chairs, Aomine came bursting into the room, breathing heavily as if he had run straight from Tōō Academy to the hospital.

"Where's Tetsu!" he bellowed. A couple of nurses glanced at him in disapproval and Riko opened her mouth to chastise him but Momoi, finally catching up, got there first.

"Be quiet," she scolded, hitting him over the head. "This is a hospital. Tetsu-kun needs rest, not a tall idiot yelling at him."

To Aomine's credit, he quietened down, but the angry look in his eyes remained the same. Momoi looked relieved, but a spark in her eyes showed that she was just as concerned as Aomine.

"Uh. What are you doing here?" Kagami poked his head in the door, looking annoyed both at the interruption and the people who caused it.

"We heard Tetsu-kun was-" began Momoi, but she was interrupted by Aomine grabbing the front of Kagami's shirt.

"Wha-" Kagami looked confused.

"You're the reason why Tetsu is hurt," he said loudly, his voice laced with malice.

Seirin all started talking at once, interjecting Aomine and each other, and Kagami joined in, but his eyes were full of uncertainty.

"Stop it." Kiyoshi ordered, and the room quietened.

"But he's supposed to be Tetsu's light," Aomine interjected, letting the red head go but obviously not taking the hint. "It's his responsibility to look after him and he failed."

Kagami looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. He was right, of course. What kind of a partner was he when he couldn't help in Kuroko's time of need?

"That's wrong." Kagami looked up to see Kiyoshi glaring at Aomine. "It is not Kagami's fault this happened. Whoever did this is who you should be directing your anger towards."

"But-"

"No. Kagami did not hurt Kuroko. We can chase each other around all day with 'I should have' statements but we'll get nowhere. No matter what we all could have done differently, there is no excuse for beating someone senseless and leaving them to die."

Kiyoshi turned to Kagami. 'Thank you' Kagami told his senpai wordlessly. He felt a lot better. Looking around, he could see that all of Seirin had relaxed. They must have all been blaming themselves in some way, he realized, and Kiyoshi had removed that burden from them. Now they could focus on what was really important: finding out who did this.

But another thought struck him and he turned to Aomine. "If you're here does that mean the rest of the Miracles will arrive soon?"

"Well. Yeah," came the reply. "I called everyone and told them what was going on."

Kagami frowned, unhappy about this, but as he was about to complain, an sobbing blonde ran into the room.

"Kurokocchi!~"

Kagami shut his mouth. It was going to be a long few hours.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who is reading this! It's great to hear your feedback as well so if you have something you want to say please write a review.


	6. Chapter 6

The Generation of Miracles eventually all arrived in the small waiting room with Seirin. Kagami had the unfortunate job of comforting Kise, who was alternating between telling funny stories about Kuroko and crying openly into Kagami's shoulder. There were no updates on the small shadow and several hours had passed since he had first been admitted.

"Hey," he muttered to Kise. "Have I told you about how Kuroko scared some of my classmates?"

Kise stopped crying, and the GoM all looked interested in Kagami's story.

"When he first joined the basketball team he was always popping up and scaring us-" he was cut off by a ripple of amusement from Seirin, knowing all too well what Kagami meant.

"-so I convinced Kuroko to scare some people I didn't like in our class." he finished, annoyed he'd been interrupted.

"He was practically invisible to them, and whenever the teacher turned her back to write something on the board Kuroko stood up, whispered 'Boo!' in someone's ear and sat back down again before anyone noticed. The teacher was spitting," Kagami laughed, remembering her frustration. "The poor kids thought their class was haunted."

Kise chuckled, glancing at Midorima who shared his mirth.

Looking at the aces laughing together, Hyuga tried to smile, but failed. It was good to see them getting along for once, but the story hadn't cheered him up at all. If anything, it had reminded him how hard it was to keep an eye on Kuroko. That very property of his could have led to what happened here.

Kiyoshi caught Hyuga's eye, concerned, but Hyuga looked away, pretending to fiddle with his glasses. He didn't need more living proof of his injured team coming back to bite him. After all, he was upset when Kiyoshi was hurt in that match a year ago. And now? Kuroko might die. Even though Hyuga wasn't particularly close to Kuroko, the sight of the blue head unconscious on the ground put a lot of things into perspective. It bothered him more than he would like to admit.

A doctor entered the room and started speaking, giving him temporary relief from the image of Kuroko branded into his mind. "He lost a lot of blood. It was touch and go for a while, but he pulled through. He has a high chance of waking up but we are uncertain how long it will take."

Seirin breathed a collective sigh of relief. Hyuga looked up, unsure he had heard correctly. Did he say Kuroko was going to be ok?

"What do you mean you don't know how long?" asked Kiyoshi. "Can't you give us an estimate?"

"Well it's not that simple," began the doctor. "His head suffered some trauma and although it seems minor, it's hard to tell what could happen with brain injuries. He could wake up tomorrow with no problems or in a month's time having undergone a complete personality change."

Any conversations still going were stopped in their tracks. Kuroko might not wake up as the same person? It was an impossible scenario to ponder.

"Kuroko . . . different?" Kagami muttered. "He's too unique. He can't-"

Murasakibara stared at his hands in disbelief. "Kuro-chin," he thought. "Don't change. Please."

From Kuroko's old teammates to his new, none of them wanted the shadow that had supported them for so long to change. He'd won them over with his attitude to basketball and his kind nature and they weren't sure what they would do if these things were to suddenly disappear.

The air in the small room suddenly seemed cold as if a harsh wind had blown out all the happiness in everyone. Looking around the room, the doctor saw pale, drawn faces, and he wondered if he should have said what he did with such sincerity. He was fairly sure that his patient would be fine but he needed to let his friends know that the worst could still happen.

Oh. That reminded him. "Can I please see Kuroko's family?"

"Oh. That would be me." Aomine spoke up, his voice sounding hoarse. "I'm his brother and these two-" he pointed to Kagami and Akashi, who was on the phone "-are his cousins."

"His - I mean our - parents live overseas. I live with him." Aomine continued.

Kise snorted. You wish, he thought, but he was mostly laughing at how much his former teammate sucked at lying.

The doctor looked skeptical as he eyed the blue and red-haired teens. But if he had any doubts he kept them to himself. He just shrugged slightly and simply said, "Follow me."

* * *

I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you all like it! Thanks to all the reviews on this story so far.


	7. Chapter 7

"Daiki." the former Teikō captain was unimpressed. "You did not have to lie. I could have pulled some strings to the same effect."

"Whatever," Aomine replied lazily. "And in case you're wondering, Kagami; I didn't do this for you, I did it for Kuroko. He's going to want to see your stupid face when he wakes up."

"Thanks," Kagami grunted. "I guess."

A comfortable silence set in, broken only by Aomine complaining how long they had to walk. Before long, they arrived at the place the doctor was taking them. Kuroko's adoptive family walked into the doctor's office, and he motioned for them to sit down.

"My name is Doctor Sumaki. I apologize for taking you all the way out here," he said. "And I'm afraid you can't see Kuroko for the time being."

Aomine made a small irritated noise. Akashi made a mental note to hit him later.

"But the reason I brought you here is to tell you about Kuroko's condition in more detail. Seeing as you are his family I thought it would be ok to tell you, but I would ask that you refrain from telling his friends until further notice."

"Tell them what?" Kagami asked, a bad feeling in his chest.

"Well . . . your cousin went through a lot last night. He came in with bruising on his face and wrists, and numerous cuts all over his body. On top of that, his arms and legs suffered fractures." He got out the x-rays. "As you can see, the bone has been broken cleanly in every case. Something like this just doesn't happen by accident."

"So you're saying," Akashi leaned forward. "He was attacked."

"Yes, I believe so."

Kagami and Aomine both stood up wearing the same murderous expression. Akashi grabbed their arms and sat them both down, although his eyes held the same anger.

"I'm telling you this because whoever attacked Kuroko is obviously a dangerous person," Sumaki said. "And quite frankly, if Kuroko isn't protected from them, he could die. He came close enough this time."

"So I'm asking you to keep an eye on him for the next little while. Kuroko seems like a good kid, and by the number of people in the waiting room, he has many friends that care about him. Please don't let whoever hurt him come visit him while he's vulnerable."

"Thank you for telling us," Akashi nodded to the doctor. "We will make sure Tetsuya is safe."

* * *

"Should we tell them?" Kagami whispered on the way back to the waiting room.

"The doctor told us not to," Aomine whispered back.

"But they need to know,"

"I can hear you whispering you know." Akashi sounded irritated he was being left out.

They flinched. "W-what do you think we should do," stuttered Aomine.

Akashi frowned. "We need to work out who did this to Tetsuya. That is the priority."

"But what about telling the others Kuroko was attacked?" Kagami asked.

"They already know," Akashi replied. The other two gawked at him.

Akashi sighed at the two idiots. "Kuroko was found beaten and bloodied. They know that much. It is quite simple to deduct that he did not fall or do this to himself."

Aomine looked at Kagami, and they both shrugged.

"Whatever you say," Kagami mumbled. "So how are we going to figure out who hurt Kuroko?"

"We can narrow down the suspects to people who wanted to stop him playing basketball."

"Huh?"

"His arms and legs were broken." Akashi was getting tired of explaining things that should be obvious. "Broken bones take about 6 weeks to heal. Even if all four bones heal faster than expected, he will not be able to play in the Winter Cup."

Kagami's eyes widened. "What?"

"I believe that for this reason, Kuroko was attacked by someone who wanted to hinder Seirin's chances in the Winter Cup," Akashi continued, unaware of the interruption.

"No!" Kagami yelled. He punched the nearest wall. It hurt, but it was nothing compared to what he had just heard. "This is the last year. He has to play! He can't sit on the sidelines because of someone else's mistake!" He rested his hands on his knees, panting from the effort. Emotions were flooding his head and he didn't know how to think.

"What's going on?" Hyuga heard the noise and came to investigate.

"Kuroko won't be able to play in the Winter Cup," Aomine said. "What did Kagami mean by this being his last year? He is a freshman - he can play next year and the year after."

"Oh." Hyuga's face fell. "He's probably referring to Kiyoshi." He explained the situation.

"I see. Then I have three suspects," Akashi announced. "The first is someone from Tōō Academy."

"What?" Aomine looked shocked. "No-one from my team would hurt Kuroko."

"You are the first team to play Seirin in the Winter Cup, Daiki," Akashi countered calmly. "It would make sense if someone were to take him out."

"That's bullshit!"

"Relax," Hyuga said warily. "No-one is blaming anyone yet."

"The second is Haizaiki Shōgo."

Aomine immediately sobered up. "That's true," he muttered. "He had it out for us ever since he left Teikō."

Akashi turned to Hyuga. "The third is the person you mentioned. Hanamiya Makoto. He may have felt resentment towards your team after losing to you and from what you have said he is definitely capable of doing something like this."

The four teens stood in silence for a bit, considering their options.

"How will we know who did it?" asked Kagami.

Akashi smiled. "Finally, an intelligent question. We will know which of the three is our culprit when they show up here, at the hospital."

* * *

Sorry this chapter was a bit uneventful, next chapter will have more exciting stuff I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm going to get food. Who wants something?"

Kiyoshi's generous offer would normally have been met with excited faces, and perhaps even cheers from Seirin. But none of them spoke. Not only was nobody hungry, they were too busy with their own thoughts to even think about food.

"Get enough for everyone, Teppei," Riko called from the other side of the room. She was also worried about her team; she could practically hear 'This shouldn't be happening' going through their minds. God knows it was going through her own.

Kiyoshi nodded and left the room. There were a couple of flights of stairs up to the hospital cafe, but he figured the shop across the road would be cheaper. He couldn't stop thinking about Kuroko as he walked. Akashi had told him that Kuroko wouldn't play in the Winter Cup, and he wondered how his teammate would react to the news. Would it be better for him to miss the tournament altogether and wake up at the end? Or would missing so much time just disorientate him? He knew everyone would be relieved if he woke up sooner rather than later but he didn't want the shadow to suffer by sitting on the sidelines.

He almost walked past the shop in his thought. He mentally gave himself a pinch. Why was he working himself up over things he couldn't control? Kuroko would wake up when he did; then he could worry about the kid. Right now, he was in charge of looking after his team - Kuroko would not be impressed if he woke up to find Seirin passed out from exhaustion around his bed.

* * *

Hanamiya sauntered into the shop, just behind Kiyoshi. He'd been keeping an eye on the hospital he knew Kuroko was in, and this was the first time anyone from Seirin had come out in over 5 hours. He scowled. They had been so loyal to that piece of trash, he'd started to think he wouldn't see them at all tonight.

He watched his target pick out some pork buns. Even though it wasn't his style, Hanamiya remained hidden. In time, he would talk face-to-face with the teen he injured last year, perhaps even damage him a little; but he knew he had to keep a low profile for now. Those "Miracles" weren't dim; they would know if he interfered personally. And he still had a few trails to leave before he revealed himself.

As his target left the store, he brushed past him. Kiyoshi would barely feel the motion; perhaps dismissing it as a small wind. Hanamiya smiled. Stage one was a success. Now, he had a few calls to make.

* * *

Kiyoshi arrived back at the hospital without incident and started distributing the food amongst the team.

"I brought enough for everyone," he said, addressing the GoM. "Feel free to take something if you're hungry."

Riko was glaring at Koga, who was starting to put down his bun. "You're eating that, right?"

"Y-yes," Koga looked guilty.

Kiyoshi knelt by Murasakibara, the only one not to take anything. "I brought you some candy," he said, setting it in front of him.

"Not hungry."

"That's ok. I'll just leave it here," Kiyoshi stood up.

A quick glance around the room made sure everyone was catered for. Most hadn't touched their food, but Riko had her coaching face on and she wasn't about to take no for an answer. Kiyoshi relaxed, knowing they were all in good hands. He could eat knowing that everyone would be looking out for one another.

There was one pork bun left for himself, and he was rather hungry after carrying everything back to the hospital. But as he reached to the bottom of the bag, there was something else there as well. An envelope.

"What is this?" he murmured, turning it over. 'Generation of Miracles' was written in block-like capitals in a rather ominous shade of red.

Akashi appeared next to him. "It's addressed to me," he said, plucking it from his hands.

"I don't know where this came from," he said, half to himself. "It could be dangerous."

But the red head had already opened the note. He said the words out loud as he read them. "More is coming."

He sniffed the letter before looking up. "I believe this is written in blood."

"What?" the GoM leaped up from their seats. "Don't touch it," he warned. "I'm sending it back to my house for DNA testing."

Aomine clenched his fists. "Damn it!"

Kise looked scared. "What does it mean?" his voice shook. "Are they going to hurt him again?"

Murasakibara stood up. "I'll protect Kuro-chin." His limbs seemed to stretch out more than normal as he took a defensive stance by the door.

"We all will." Seirin looked determined as their captain spoke. "We won't let them hurt Kuroko!"

"Relax," this came from Midorima. "Whoever sent the note is obviously too much of a coward to come in person."

"Hmm? Who's a coward?" someone asked lazily.

They froze. They knew that voice all too well.

"Hey," he greeted the shocked faces.

* * *

Next time: Seirin meets a 'friend'

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Aomine growled and leaped for him, but Kise caught his arm and held onto a chair so he couldn't get any closer. He glared at the hooded figure, eyes hungry for confrontation like a panther looking at its prey.

"Haizaki," he hissed.

The teen smiled. "Yo."

"Uh," Kagami didn't want to break the silence, but his team was being left out. "Who is this?"

"Haizaki Shougo." Akashi answered after a few seconds. "Former Teikō first string member, left mid-way through his second year."

He turned to the man in question. "What are you doing here?"

"Whoa, so hostile," he laughed, holding up his hands. "I've come to see my old friend, Kuroko. I heard he was here?"

"You were never his friend!" Aomine yelled. "You used to steal his food!"

"He didn't mind."

"You weren't even hungry!"

"Hey," Midorima stepped between them. "Stop, both of you."

"How did you know Kuroko was injured?" Kise asked, confused.

"I heard about it. What are you accusing me of?" It was hard not to interpret Haizaki's reply as defensive.

"Akashi said the suspect that arrives at the hospital would be the culprit," murmured Hyuga.

"Zaki-chin has a history of wanting to hurt Kuro-chin," Murasakibara spoke for the first time, moving towards the person in question. Akashi made sure to block his way.

Murasakibara looked down to see he couldn't get past. "Crush Zaki-chin," he muttered.

Haizaki finally realized he was outnumbered. Before Murasakibara acted on his threat, he declared, "It seems I'm not welcome here. You guys were never nice to me. Kuroko was the only one that made me feel a part of this group."

As he strolled out, he threw a last passing word over his shoulder. "I'll be back, though."

Had the Generation of Miracles been paying attention instead of counting their lucky stars that the encounter hadn't been worse, they might have heard Haizaki flip out his phone and speak. "Hey. The number is 15. Over and out."

* * *

"So what happened?" asked Riko. "What did he mean," she pointed in the purple head's direction, "by that guy wanting to hurt Kuroko?"

"Well the first thing you need to know about Haizaki-" Aomine still looked angry as he spoke. "-is that he doesn't like basketball. Even though he was as good as us in middle school, he felt no attachment to the sport, or to us. He often skipped training to play video games."

"You could say Tetsu disagreed with his attitude on basketball. But being the person he is, he tried to get along with him."

He glanced at Kise. "It's not my place to continue any further."

"Ah. Okay," Kise looked nervous. "Haizaki was a bit of a delinquent."

Seirin were shocked to hear the blonde leave off the -cchi suffix he added to most names.

"One day I challenged Haizaki to a one-on-one for his starting position on the team. He was always keen to take me on, and Akashi allowed us to go outside and settle things with basketball. I'm ashamed to say he destroyed me." Kise gave a small grin. "I couldn't even stand. Kuroko had to help me up."

"Haizaki told Kuroko he was weak for helping me. Because I was weak and the weak help each other. And Kuroko respectfully disagreed. He said - these are his exact words - 'It is not what you do that makes you strong. It's what you do for the team.'"

"That's our Kuroko," Riko smiled.

"But Haizaki got angry." Kise's face fell. "And he - he hit Kuroko."

"Kuroko was knocked unconscious and Haizaki promised to finish the fight another time. But then he got kicked out of the club, and there was never another opportunity."

"So you think Haizaki kept his promise?" Kagami felt sick. "Kuroko got cut up by that asshole because of something that happened two years ago?"

"Right now he seems like the most likely suspect," Akashi said thoughtfully. "But apart from talking to us, he made no move to attack Kuroko, let alone anyone. I'm wondering whether there was another reason for his visit."

"Yeah, he didn't hurt him because we were in the way!" Aomine yelled. "If we hadn't been here I can guarantee there would have been a different story."

"Calm down." Midorima's soothing voice filled the room. "Kuroko is fine. That's all we need to know right now."

"And," Riko added, "some of you have training tomorrow." She eyed her team. "You should be getting some rest. Your parents will be wondering where you are."

"Ah, I already called my mom-" Hyuga started, but Riko cut him off. "Don't set a bad example, captain. You will go home and you will rest."

He sighed, knowing Riko's stubbornness, and stood up to leave. Seeing their captain defeated, the rest of Seirin grudgingly prepared to leave as well.

"I'll be back after training," Riko told the remaining teens, before escorting her team out the door.

The door shut, and in that moment, you could hear a pin drop. The Miracles were a little glad for a break, but it could get lonely in here without the atmosphere that Seirin created. The silence lasted all of 6 seconds.

"Yes! She's gone!" Kagami crowed from behind the couch, startling the GoM.

When he'd gathered his thoughts, Aomine found himself wondering how Seirin's coach could have been tricked by this idiot.

"You should rest, Kagamicchi," Kise sounded worried. "You have training tomorrow."

"I will," he assured them. "I'll just be doing it from here. That way, I can keep an eye on Kuroko _and_ get some sleep."

And with that, Seirin's ace closed his eyes, and gentle snoring could be heard throughout the hospital.

* * *

What role does Haizaki play in this? How will the rapidly approaching Tōō vs Seirin match play out? And how in the world did Kagami trick Riko? Tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Kagami opened his eyes blearily, jaw opened wide in a yawn. The lights were too bright, the windows filtering little sunlight out of the room and the white walls were not doing him any favors. Red and blue hair blurred into purple and draped across his forehead, slightly obscuring his vision.

"Ah!" Realization struck him and he jumped to his feet, his head no longer resting on the other's shoulder. He shuddered at the thought of being so close to Kuroko's former light and edged away from him, uncomfortable.

Aomine blinked awake. "You're loud." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and nudged the green head with his foot. "Oi. Wake up."

Kagami saw Akashi staring at him, eyebrows raised and a slight smile on his face. He then made an 'I won't tell anyone' gesture, and he sat down again.

"Kagamicchi! Are you going to training?" Kise called worriedly.

"Wha-" Kagami was still half asleep. Then the words registered. "Shit!"

The startled Miracles were left in his wake as Seirin's ace sprinted out the door, uniform slung over his shoulder.

* * *

Kagami's legs gave way and he fell to the ground, completely spent. Riko had doubled his regime for being late and he couldn't stop thinking about his partner, lying in the hospital while he was playing basketball without him. How would they cope without Kuroko when he left such a big hole in the team?

Glancing around at everyone's faces, it was clear that they all felt the same way. Even Kiyoshi's smile was etched with a hint of worry, and when he spoke, his attention seemed to be elsewhere. Kagami gave a weary smile. He probably looked like shit. Not only that, but during practice, his shots were everywhere except for the basket. Riko hadn't even had the heart to yell at him for playing so badly.

As his team walked to the hospital, he thought about their upcoming match. Could he really beat Tōō without his shadow? Could they even face Aomine at full strength with this sorry excuse for a team?

"Hey," Izuki nudged him. "If a cat gave birth in the street next to a road, would it be charged for littering?"

The rest of the team groaned loudly. Someone even threw a tomato at him from a store on the street.

"I see you approve of my puns," he chuckled. "I knew you'd come to the dark side eventually."

"No-one likes your puns, Izuki!" Hyuga shouted from the front of the group.

"Actually . . . that was pretty clever," Kagami muttered to himself. It had lightened the mood at least, even if the play on words was not what he had expected. Apparently he hadn't spoken quietly enough, as Izuki heard and jumped up, slinging his arm around Kagami's shoulders.

"See? Kagami has a sense of humor!" he laughed. The team all turned around slowly.

"Okay, I'm calling for an intervention." Koga said in a monotone. The rest of the team solemnly voiced their agreement.

Suddenly Kagami was lifted off his feet and carried away from Izuki. Feeling off balance, he waved his arms wildly and tried to break free.

"Oi!" he yelled. "Put me down!"

"Look Kagami," his captors said desperately, waving a phone in front of him. "A funny video!"

"I know what humor is!"

"No, no you don't!" Hyuga peered up at him worriedly. "You see, this is funny." He pointed at the cellphone.

Riko watched the boys desperately try to re-wire Kagami's sense of humor, relieved they still had some laughter in them. Their training today really hadn't gone well, and she was having doubts about how well their game tomorrow would play out. Seirin just seemed so empty without the small disappearing kid they all knew and trusted.

* * *

At the hospital, the team had calmed down and Kagami was allowed to walk on his own two feet, albeit away from Izuki.

"You're allowed to go in and see him," Aomine said. "The doctor said he's in good shape and he can have visitors, although he hasn't woken up yet."

"We've already gone," Kise added. "So you can go in now, if you like."

Riko and Izuki went in first. Kagami was offered a spot, but he hung back and let Hyuga go instead. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Kuroko all beaten up and broken.

"That's the way it should be," he tried to convince himself. "My senpai should go before I do. It had nothing to do with anything else."

He almost believed it but then Riko walked out, visibly upset. She tried to smile at her team but it wavered and she looked away. Kiyoshi stood up and sat down beside her, their shoulders touching, as if he was lending her strength.

"What's wrong, coach?" Kagami asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Kuroko's stats were lower then I've ever seen them," Riko whispered.

Kagami felt something ping in his stomach. He was finding it hard not to be shaken by his coach's reaction. It was obvious that Kuroko wasn't his best. Did he really want to see his shadow in the state he was now?

He received a pat on the back from Hyuga, who had also exited Kuroko's room.

"Go on," he said, surprisingly gently. "It's not that bad."

Flanked by two of his teammates, he figured he didn't have much choice in the matter. Kagami sighed, and braced himself before walking into the room.

* * *

Sorry this chapter isn't very exciting, but its building up to some things in the next few chapters, so watch this space I suppose


	11. Chapter 11

Kuroko was almost lost in a sea of sheets. His presence suffered more than usual, his pale skin blending seamlessly into the blankets, and Kagami had to concentrate quite hard to find him. Even his trademark teal hair looked dull, lying flat without its usual personality. He looked like a stranger with his eyes closed, his normally distinctive features seemingly hidden, perhaps deep within his consciousness. The left side of his face faded into purple, a nasty looking bruise swelling his eye shut.

"What have they done to you, Kuroko," he asked quietly.

Kiyoshi went up to him first. "Hey, we need you back ok? Come join us at the Winter Cup when you're ready."

He turned and motioned for Kagami to go next, but he hesitated. The machines surrounding him were making it impossible to think, the monitors beeping and flashing periodically, and it didn't help that he had no idea of what to say. What do you tell an unconscious kid, hooked up to so many machines that it was possible that whatever was left of him wasn't even here anymore?

"Oi, idiot," he mumbled. "You promised you'd make us the best in Japan. So hurry up, our first match is tomorrow."

He noticed that some blue was mingling with the purple on his face. He brushed his hair back gently behind his ear, before realizing what he was doing and going a light shade of red. Embarrassed, and watching his vision go blurry, he moved away for Furihata to speak. He didn't take any notice to what he was saying but a small gasp caught his attention. He had snatched his hand back and was staring wide-eyed at the bed where Kuroko lay.

"Are you ok?" Kiyoshi inquired.

"K-Kuroko?" stammered Furihata.

His eyelids flickered in response. Kagami felt his stomach churn and his blood suddenly felt charged, like it had been through a power plug before reaching his veins. He ran back to the bed and took his hand in both of his own.

Kuroko gripped his hand with a strength he didn't know the little kid had.

"Fetch the doctor," Kiyoshi ordered, concerned. Furihata stood there for a moment, his eyes taking in the scene, before running off.

Kuroko's eyes opened properly, and he sat up, gasping. He seemed to choke on the tube in his throat and reached for it, but Kiyoshi held his hand down.

"You need that," he said. "It's helping you breathe."

Kuroko was trembling at this point. His lips moved, as if he was trying to form words but the two couldn't understand what he was saying. His hand jerked violently in Kagami's and he stared at the interconnecting wires, his eyes filled with fear. He was gasping for air as if the oxygen in his lungs wasn't enough for him.

"Is he having a seizure?" Kagami yelled over the commotion. The machines Kuroko was hooked up to were screaming, and it felt like they were screaming for him, because he couldn't make any comprehensible noises himself.

But then the doctor rushed in, tailed by Furihata, and yelled at them to leave. Kagami took one step and stopped. Kuroko was still clinging onto his arm, and try as he might he couldn't break the kid's grip. A nurse pried their hands apart and shoved him towards the door, and said door was slammed shut.

The machines had stopped their shrill tune but there was a lot of activity in Kuroko's room. At least four people had been called. Kagami sat down and stared at his hands, worried out of his mind. What happened in there?

"Kagami?" Akashi was staring at him. "What was that?"

"Kuroko woke up," Kiyoshi answered for him. "But he seemed afraid. And he couldn't stop shaking. I don't know if he recognized us."

"Ah. So he may have amnesia," Akashi stated calmly.

How could he say that so casually?

The commotion in Kuroko's room gradually quietened down. The extra nurses that came to help went back to whatever they were doing earlier.

"He's sleeping now." Kagami looked up to see the doctor with them. "He had a panic attack so we gave him some medication to help him sleep, and we'll do some tests when he wakes up on his own. It's likely that will be tomorrow. Then we'll be able to tell you how much he remembers."

Everyone nodded, like it was normal. As if friends had accidents and lost their memory every second day.

Another thought struck him, and he felt a pang in his stomach. He wouldn't wake up in time for their match. Somewhere inside he knew it, but to hear it from the doctor was a different story. Things were moving too fast for him to comprehend.

It wasn't fair.

He walked out of the hospital, not entirely sure where he was going. Somewhere along the line, he'd picked up a basketball and started bouncing it while walking. He switched hands, bounced the ball in increasingly complex patterns, hoping to feel the rush that normally gave him. But he felt nothing. There was a dark hole of emptiness where his feelings used to be. Instead of hearing the ball bounce on the path, the sounds of Kuroko's machines wailing filled his head. He sighed, and stopped walking, his head falling into his hands.

Seirin was really screwed tomorrow. Kagami was losing his mind. And if they lost, it'd be all on him.

* * *

I apologize if I can't update during Christmas but I will try my best to release a chapter every day like I have been :)


	12. Chapter 12

The whistle blew; the much awaited match between Tōō and Seirin had begun. Kiyoshi reached the tip off first and tapped the ball over to Izuki. The point guard went from the half-way line to the offensive circle in a flash, in an effort to try and score first. He knew it was important to get ahead, in both points and morale, while the team was so disadvantaged. But his fast break ended up achieving nothing. Tōō was making sure every hole in their defense was covered, and they did this so well that Izuki couldn't even make out one pass. In his panic, he failed to notice his mark lunge for the ball, and suddenly Seirin was on defense. Tōō's counter attack was a lot stronger than Seirin's, a tidal wave in comparison to a small splash. Aomine seemed to ride the wave his team created, jumping impossibly high, and dunking the ball through Kagami's hands.

Izuki felt physically heavy as he saw the team's faces. They really needed that first point, to gain even a little bit of confidence to help them through the rest of this game. And without Kuroko . . .

No. He wouldn't allow himself to think that way. Without Kuroko, they would have to improvise.

"Kagami!" he called at the top of his voice. He'd already run to the opposition's hoop, his stance showing he was ready to receive anything thrown at him. That was good. He'd definitely be surprised when he saw what he was trying to do.

He spun himself around, gaining speed with each turn. Much like the way a shot putter prepares for their throw, he kept the basketball low and protected. But when he finally released it, arm extended and elbow bent, it became apparent Izuki had thrown the ball rather than pushed it. The ball arced high into the air and everyone watched as it flew over their heads. Izuki watched his makeshift Ignite Pass drop slightly past the half way line, and he cringed, but Seirin wasn't finished yet. Kiyoshi made a massive leap and caught it one-handed, throwing it the rest of the way to Kagami, who dunked with the same passion as Aomine had earlier.

Riko was astounded at her team's move. The ball hadn't touched someone who wasn't on the ground; if it'd happened any quicker she could have sworn the ball walked on air to the basket. Aomine looked surprised for a second, before grinning. Seirin wasn't going down without a fight, with or without Kuroko.

* * *

Kuroko blinked. An unfamiliar white ceiling stared back at him. Everything felt heavy, as though his bones had turned to lead and his muscles had forgotten how to move them. He could hear something beeping in time with his heartbeat and he turned to find the source of the noise, even though it took all of his effort.

Someone started mumbling. A man in a white coat was fiddling with some kind of wire that went into his skin. He became aware of a mask over his face, and the air that came out of it tasted cold and fresh, even though the room was pleasantly warm. Oxygen, he realized. Did he have an asthma attack? He thought he'd grown out of the condition. His last attack was over 9 years ago, and he hadn't needed his inhaler since elementary school.

"Excuse me?" Kuroko addressed the doctor. "Why am I here?"

He jumped, fingers jerking the drip slightly.

"You're awake." He relaxed. "I thought you had another hour or so of rest. How do you feel?"

"I am good, thank you," Kuroko answered politely.

"Good, good. Then we're going to run a few tests. Can you answer some questions for me?"

He nodded. The doctor then went through the usual 'Who are you' and 'When is your birthday' type of questions that doctors always seem to ask. He then solved some simple math questions (honestly they were middle school level) and a riddle he'd heard before and the man looked pleased.

"Why are you asking me such easy questions, Doctor?" he asked. "And why am I in hospital?"

He hesitated. "You don't remember what happened a few nights ago?"

"No." Kuroko frowned.

"Ah, well I'm sure it'll come back," the doctor muttered, looking uncomfortable. He glanced at the waiting room, looking for Akashi, but no-one was there.

"Your cousin was here earlier. He must be making some more calls," he said, turning back to the blue-haired boy. "I'm sure he'll come and see you later."

"I haven't met any of my cousins," Kuroko said, puzzled. "I didn't know I had any. Why are they here?"

"What?" the doctor looked at him. "You don't remember your cousins? How about your brother?"

"I don't have a brother."

"Oh dear." The doctor looked quite concerned. "And you don't remember waking up before?"

"No."

"Oh dear," he said again. He scribbled furiously in his note pad and left the room.

Frustrated, Kuroko sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Why did the doctor look so uncomfortable when he'd only asked why he was here?

Someone walked into the room quietly. At first he thought it was the doctor, but he walked much faster and with more urgency. He sat up. A tall stranger with pale, yellowish skin and dark hair was looking at him curiously.

"Hello, Kuroko. Do you remember me?" he asked.

* * *

Is it just me or why do the line breaks sometimes decide to take a holiday? Does anyone know how to not make the lines disappear?

Also I'm sorry about the delay I've been rather busy lately . Merry Christmas everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

Hanamiya stared at Kuroko, surprised he was awake already. He thought that at least with the injuries he'd given the boy, it would be a few weeks before he woke up. Perhaps he was more resilient then he'd given him credit for.

The blue head tilted sideways.

"No, I don't remember you." came the answer.

He allowed a small grin to play on his face. The kid didn't remember what he'd done?

"Hey. You're wearing a Kirisaki uniform," Kuroko stated. His plans froze.

"Can you tell me who won our basketball match?"

"Of course," Hanamiya couldn't hide his relief. "You won by 7 points. You're through to the Winter Cup."

"Ah." Even though the kid didn't change his facial expression, he could feel the happiness radiating from him. He really loved basketball, didn't he. How very unfortunate.

"Do you know what happened to me?" the blue head asked. "No-one will tell me."

He thought for a while, then: "Yeah. I was there."

"Really? Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea to tell you right now," Hanamiya improvised. "The doctor told me not to say anything."

"But," he said, as the boy looked disappointed. "I might be able to tell you later on, if everything goes well in your recovery."

"Okay!" Blue eyes brightened, and he gave Hanamiya a small smile.

"Don't tell anyone, though." He put a finger to his lips. "Meet me at the park near here, at 9pm tomorrow."

He nodded. "I'd better go," Hanamiya said. He turned to the door. "See you later, Kuroko."

He walked out of the hospital. The lone guard was outside the waiting room, phone no longer in his outstretched hand. His chest rose and fell slowly; however he didn't make a sound, and Hanamiya had to look at his closed eyes again to assure himself that he really was asleep. He'd gotten word from Haizaki that Akashi stayed awake all night keeping an eye on Kuroko. Turns out, even Teikō's former captain wasn't invincible, no matter how highly he thought of himself.

It was perfect timing really. He knew Seirin's match was today so that got rid of most of them from outside Kuroko's door. And then three of the traitors went to watch the game, leaving the kid virtually unprotected. He knew when he saw 14 of them walk out of the hospital that morning. And, now that his plan had been executed with pinpoint accuracy, he had a few arrangements to make for tomorrow.

* * *

Kagami rested his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. It was near the end of the fourth quarter, and everyone in Seirin was feeling the strain. They were down 12 points, and there was 3 minutes left. They needed a miracle, and without a trump card, a miracle was looking less and less likely.

On the other side of the court, Aomine was fully immersed in that familiar feeling. The certainty of victory. It was a dull fog, compared to the wildfire of the first quarter, and he'd come to the realization that things were always going to be this way. Save for the rest of his former teammates, no-one could be his rival. Even Kagami was nothing without his shadow.

Aomine found himself desperately wishing that Kuroko hadn't been hurt; perhaps things would have been much different. But, as the full time whistle sounded and he looked at the scoreboard, he realized there was no point in torturing himself with 'what if's'. What happened today, had happened. And nothing could change the cold feeling he felt in his heart as he watched his teammates cheer.

* * *

As they reached the hospital, Riko turned to her team. "Do not tell Kuroko about what happened today. If he asks, we were training. Got it?"

She was greeted with solemn nods. Of course Kuroko would know something was up. Their confidence had been shattered, and many had bloodshot eyes and tear lines down their cheeks. Even Izuki couldn't find any puns for the occasion. They looked as broken as her dreams felt.

"Kuroko's teammates?" the doctor looked up. "I have something to say before you go in and see him."

They all looked at him warily.

"He doesn't seem to remember the day of the accident, so I don't want any of you to remind him of it. Even if he asks you what happened."

They nodded. To tell the truth no-one was keen to talk about what went on that night, so the doctor's words were a relief.

"Oh, and Kuroko's family? There's some news for you."

Kagami, Aomine and Akashi stepped out into the hallway.

"It's not good," he sighed. "He doesn't seem to remember you. Any of you."

"Huh?" Aomine and Kagami chorused, while Akashi smirked.

"Try explaining your way out of this one, Daiki," he whispered as he walked off. He obviously blamed the blue head for lying and was offering no escape from this difficult situation.

"Oh, uh. Well you see," Aomine racked his brain.

"They're half brothers," Kagami blurted.

"Yeah," Aomine gave a fake grin. "He never thought of me as a brother anyway, that's probably why he didn't remember."

"And he only just met us," Kagami continued, with a worried look on his face. "Like the day of his accident."

"Hmm. Well, you could have told me," the doctor grumbled. "So his memory is actually fine."

He screwed up the piece of paper he was writing on and walked out, muttering to himself.

"Whew," Aomine relaxed. "Thanks for throwing me to the wolves, Akashi."

"No problem," his former captain smiled back.

"Can we see Kuroko?" Riko asked impatiently.

"There's a line," Midorima warned. But Akashi waved his hand and said, "The coach can come with me."

Riko, Akashi and Midorima walked into Kuroko's room, leaving behind a wail from Kise ("I wanted to see Kurokocchi~!")

* * *

He didn't look a lot better than when he was unconscious. His skin still looked pale but his eyes shined bright blue as he saw them enter.

"Hello, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun. And Riko-san. Thank you for coming to visit me."

"It's no problem, Tetsuya." Akashi's expression softened for a moment into a rare smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, Akashi-kun."

The end of his statement was lost as Midorima put down a bag next to Kuroko's bed. Kuroko frowned.

"What is this, Midorima-kun?" he asked.

"Your lucky item," he muttered. "A bag of vanilla candy."

"Really!" he exclaimed, sitting up.

"Yep." Midorima looked slightly embarrassed. "It didn't have to be vanilla but I remembered you like the flavor . . ."

"It's great. Thank you, Midorima-kun."

"That's ok," he mumbled, before realizing he didn't have his own lucky item with him.

"Shit! Sorry I have to go," he yelled while dashing out of the room. They could hear Aomine howling with laughter as he finally found it.

"A fashion magazine? I didn't know you were into this sort of thing, Midorima," he spluttered.

"I'm not!"

Kuroko smiled slightly. "Things haven't changed much."

"That's true," Akashi said, before sounds of crashing came from the waiting room.

He looked irritated as he left, saying, "I'll sort them out."

Riko turned to leave also, but Kuroko called out.

"Wait."

She hovered in the doorway. "When is the first Winter Cup match? I heard we got through."

Oh. That was unexpected. Wasn't his memory supposed to be a little hazy? She tried on a fake smile and said, "It's not for a few weeks, I think."

"Oh, ok. Thank you, Riko-san," he replied, and Riko got out of there as fast as was deemed socially acceptable.

* * *

Got the lucky items from today's horoscope - I had no idea what kinds of things to write but these two seemed to fit pretty well in the story ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Kuroko asked all his teammates the same question. "When does Seirin play in the Winter Cup?" And none of them gave him a straight answer. Riko herself admitted she didn't know the exact date, and she was the coach! Did they even get through? Had the mysterious teen lied about the outcome of their match to make him feel better?

"What are you thinking about, idiot?"

He turned to see Kagami leaning against the wall, his eyes narrowed at him.

"You've been staring into space since I got here. You haven't even touched your vanilla shake or your burger."

He glanced down at his lap, finding said items. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed they were there.

"Thank you for bringing me food, Kagami-kun," he stated, starting on the milkshake.

"Yeah, well I knew hospital food was crap, and you don't eat much anyway," he dismissed with a shrug. "It's no big deal."

There was a muffled gasp from the waiting room, and then a few cheers. Kuroko looked quizzically at the door, as if he thought he might be able to see through it if he peered hard enough.

"They're having a handstand contest." Kagami chuckled. "Mitobe gave Aomine a good run earlier."

"Why don't you join in?" Kuroko asked. "You would be good at it."

"Nah, I'd beat everyone and they'd get disheartened," he smiled. "That Akashi might have to declare me King of the Miracles."

Kuroko thought for a while, before saying, "I don't think so, Kagami-kun."

"Hey, let me dream."

Kuroko smiled, the edges of his expression lightening. Somehow being around his teammates was allowing him to pretend that everything was normal again.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I going to be able to play in the Winter Cup?"

Kagami's expression didn't waver as he spoke. "I think it depends on your recovery. The doctor said your memory seems fine so that's a good sign."

"I see. Thank you, Kagami-kun."

"No problem."

There was a brief silence that Kuroko found comfortable. It was normal to have lapses in conversation, and Kagami's words had reassured him.

"Look, I'd better head back," Kagami rubbed the back of his neck. "The rest of Seirin wants to see you."

Kuroko nodded, and he headed out the door. He barely glanced at the competition, finding a seat and sitting down heavily. He stared at his hands. What was he going to do?

"Hey," Kiyoshi noticed him. "What's up?"

Kagami was surprised to find tears blurring his vision. His breath was coming faster than normal; and that was accounting for the effort he'd expended in their match this morning.

"How are we going to tell him?"

Kiyoshi frowned slightly, deep in thought. "I don't know," he eventually said.

"He asked me when he'd play in the Winter Cup, and I just. . . I didn't have the heart to-."

"I know." The other patted him on the back. "And it's ok. It isn't your responsibility to account for his missing time."

But what Kagami didn't say out loud was that he was scared. What would his shadow think of him? He wasn't good enough, that's why they had lost. It was the ace's job to carry the team. And he failed. He could practically feel his team's resentment towards him; they all blamed him too. He could see it in their sorrow-filled eyes, their gaze flitting to him and away again as fast as a bird's flight between branches. Why wasn't he strong enough? How could he make it up to everyone he'd let down?

* * *

Kuroko walked out of the hospital unnoticed. His friends were all asleep and it hadn't been hard to slip out without the nurses seeing him. For the past couple of days they had done nothing but creep around him, carefully avoiding any subject that might provoke a reaction. It was as if they thought he would break if they so much as touched him. Even the topic of basketball was taboo inside that room.

And this was the only way. If they wouldn't tell him what happened, he would find out for himself. He wasn't so weak or incapable that he couldn't manage the short walk to the park right next to the hospital.

Two teens were standing in the shadows under a large oak tree, right where he said they would be. If this didn't turn things back to the way they were, he didn't know what would.

"Hello," he addressed the two. "I hope I'm not too late."

"No, no you're right on time," the boy who had visited assured him.

He looked at the other teen. "Haizaki?" he said, surprised.

"Yo, Kuroko," came the reply.

He looked at them both. "Why are you here Haizaki, er. . ." he trailed off. "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Hanamiya," the other said. "I'm here because I was going to tell you about what happened, remember?"

"Yes." Suddenly Kuroko felt unsafe. They were both looking at him like they were hungry and he was the only thing to eat for miles around.

"Well," Hanamiya began. "You were outside practicing basketball after your match when I came over to say hello."

He motioned at his accomplice. Haizaki wrapped his hands around Kuroko's throat, and lifted him off the ground. He choked, eyes wide, and struggled weakly in his grasp. Hanamiya clicked his fingers, and Kuroko's captor let him go. Kuroko sprawled on the ground, breathing hard, and in shock.

"That's basically what happened next," Hanamiya knelt next to the boy. "Do you understand now?"

* * *

Aah I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I had to end this chapter somewhere or else it would end up being double the length it's supposed to be. .

Also thanks to everyone who's reading this - I never expected so many views on my first story idk if its normal for this website but thank you anyway! it means a lot to me


	15. Chapter 15

Kuroko craned his neck to stare at the two teens stood smirking at him.

"W-why," he managed in between gasps.

Hanamiya started laughing. "You don't know? You're the reason I lost that day. If it weren't for you, Seirin would have lost."

He leaned in, his face so close to Kuroko's that he could see the individual scales of skin around Hanamiya's eyes.

"I wanted you and your team to have a taste of what should have been."

He pulled back, talking normally as if nothing had happened.

"So after you ended up in hospital, I got this guy," he pointed at Haizaki, "to go in and make a bit of a stir."

"I didn't mind taking the blame," his friend chuckled. "Because he promised I would get my revenge."

"After they all thought Haizaki was the one who attacked you, I was free to visit you in the hospital. Everyone was at the Winter Cup so it was the perfect opportunity. Seirin was getting their asses handed to them by Tōō and the rest of those Teiko traitors went to watch."

"What?" Kuroko whispered.

"And you didn't remember me either!" Hanamiya crowed. "That made it so much easier to trick you into coming here alone."

"Seirin played?" Kuroko couldn't fathom the time he had missed. "They said-"

"Oh? You haven't heard?" Haizaki sneered. "You lost. Seirin is out of the Winter Cup."

"But enough talking." Hanamiya looked serious. "Haizaki."

He pulled Kuroko to his feet and held him in place, his hands behind his back. The boy didn't struggle. His mind was in turmoil; he couldn't believe that he'd failed on so many levels. Seirin lost. Aomine hadn't found the one who could be his rival. Kiyoshi would never be the best in Japan. He wasn't there for any of them when they needed him most.

"It's all my fault," he mumbled.

"Damn right it is," Hanamiya growled. "And you're about to pay for it."

He punched the blue head, cracking his nose and spurting blood over his face. Kuroko let him. He didn't have any fight left. He'd failed his friends - he deserved this punishment. How could they forgive him? How could he even show himself to them?

The teen punched him a few more times, but he barely noticed. Haizaki let him fall, realizing he wasn't fighting, and he lay there on the ground, his eyes blank.

"Guess it's your turn," Hanamiya conceded, stepping aside.

He pulled Kuroko up by the front of his shirt. Haizaki's angry eyes met with his blue ones.

"Fight back!" he snarled.

Kuroko's trademark expressionless face blinked back at him.

He growled, then slammed Kuroko against the ground. He was pulled up just as quickly by the scruff of his shirt, his feet dangling off the ground and his hands hanging limply at his sides.

"Fight. Back." Haizaki hissed through clenched teeth. "Or I'll kill you!"

But he couldn't. He had no resolve left.

"Bastard," he spat.

He felt a blinding flash of pain, and suddenly he didn't know what was happening. He could see the sky. The world was distorting, like he was underwater, and he could barely see what was going on.

He heard his name. Someone was screaming his name. Over and over and-

"Stop."

Akashi?

"Stop, Taiga."

"That scum tried to-"

His voice was laced with deadly venom. He'd never heard someone that angry.

"I know. It's okay." That sounded like Aomine. But weren't they at the hospital?

"Tetsuya." Akashi was talking to him. He sounded far away. Was he hallucinating?

"Tetsuya I need you to talk to me."

He blinked. The scenery instantly fell back into place. He was lying in the now familiar white room, surrounded by people. A pair of heterochromatic eyes was watching him.

"You're awake," Akashi stated.

". . . Yes."

"Do you remember last night?"

"Was it not a dream?"

"No."

"I see." Kuroko paused for a moment. Wasn't there something he had to remember? He couldn't think. "I apologize for this."

"You shouldn't have left the hospital," Aomine sighed, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "But the doctor said you'll be okay."

"What . .happened?"

Aomine glanced at his hands. "I woke up to find you gone. Nobody knew where you went. Everybody panicked. The doctor ran all over the hospital looking for you."

"We split up," Riko added. "Some of Seirin went to your house and to school to see if you had gone there for some reason."

"And we looked around the hospital grounds and the streets. We figured you couldn't have gone far," Midorima said quietly. "Kagami was the one that found you, in the end."

Kuroko glanced at Kagami, who was clenching his fists and glaring at nothing.

"He rearranged their faces pretty well for you," Aomine laughed.

He earned himself a look from Akashi. "Daiki. He nearly went for a ride with the cops as well."

"You can't say they didn't deserve it," he argued.

Akashi ignored him and turned his gaze back to the blue head. "You were already unconscious when we reached you. We carried you back here and the doctor said you were fine."

"After he yelled at you for carrying him with broken ribs," Hyuga muttered.

"And now, you're back!" finished Koga. "We can have fun again!"

Kuroko sat up, the thought back in his mind. "But we're out of the Winter Cup."

The room went silent.

"He told you?" Riko asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Kuroko. We didn't want you to-"

"I'm sorry." His voice cut through the noise. "I wasn't there when you needed me. Aomine-kun, Kiyoshi-senpai. . . I'm so sorry."

Tears flowed down his cheeks, much to the surprise of his team. They always thought of him as emotionless most of the time, and now he was crying in front of them?

"Idiot." Kagami walked over. "You couldn't have played like this. It's not your fault you got injured."

"Besides, we lost by over 20 points. There is no way a full strength Seirin would have been able to beat Tōō."

"I see." Kuroko looked down at his hands, missing the look of shock his team gave to one another.

"And," Hyuga cuffed him over the head. "There's always next year!"

Not for Kiyoshi, Kuroko thought, looking around for him. Would he be disappointed?

"Looking for someone?" he glanced back at Hyuga, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Kiyoshi-senpai?"

The rest of his team broke into smiles.

"He's in America," Riko's eyes were filling up with tears. "He's going to have an operation and be back for next year's competition."

Kuroko's eyes widened. Then he clutched his stomach. The others looked at him, concerned. The boy was bent over double, his shoulders shaking and his face hidden from them. But then he sat up, and they could see his expression. It was one of pure happiness.

Kise glanced at Murasakibara, then Aomine. They both had the same look. In all their years at Teikō, not one of them had heard Kuroko's laugh.

This is for the best, Akashi thought privately. He's with a team that will make him happy, like we never could. He'll recover, his teammates will get stronger, and they'll all play together again. I, and everyone else in this room, have no regrets.

And next year, he promised, next year will be like this year should have been.

* * *

Its the end already :/ I hope this is an okay ending and if anyone has tips for how I can improve or just has something to say please write a review its really appreciated


	16. Author's Note

Message to people that made it to the end:

First off, thank you to everyone who read my story [wow there were so many views] and thank you very much to anyone that gave feedback via. reviews or pms. Honestly it's been great that people read my work and were kind enough to say what they thought about it.

I've been on hiatus? for the past 8 months because I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep writing. But I guess I've come to the decision that I will keep going even if it means re-doing this story so I'm more satisfied with it. I'd love to hear anyone's thoughts on the matter [this is probably a good opportunity to thank the guest that pointed out something I'd completely overlooked and will fix in the rewrite if anyone wants to see it]

I do have a couple of ideas for new fanfics that I'd like to show you guys so watch this space I guess! Have a nice Christmas and/or 2016 new year ^-^

\- flightofthefirebird


End file.
